Sato Ishida
by Luzifer666
Summary: Und noch ne FF mit der wunderbaren Sasuke007. Diesmal sogar mit Charas aus ihrer FF. Da ich sonst schlecht in Summary schreiben bin, lest einfach selbst. R&R !


**Sato Ishida**  
  
Diese FF entstand wieder mal mit der bekannten Sasuke 007. Diesmal ist es aber keine YGO – FF sondern eine Harry Potter – FF. Gleich mal im Voraus, es sind neue Charaktere eingebaut, die sicher einigen bekannt vorkommen. Natürlich auch mit den alt bekannten Charas von Joanne K. Rowling. Bitte Tippfehler nicht beachten...die können schon mal vorkommen... Trotzdem, viel Spaß beim Lesen.  
  
Ryos Angel & Sasuke 007

**Part 1: „Erinnerungen"**  
  
Lili stürmte auf den Gryffindor – Turm zu. Sie riss die Tür auf und rief freudig: „Sasuke! Wir haben's geschafft!" Sasuke blätterte desinteressiert eine Seite ihres Buches um und las weiter, während sie fragte: „Was geschafft?" „Was haben wir denn letzte Woche geschrieben?", entgegnete Lili zynisch. „Ähm...da war der Test in Kräuterkunde, Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste...hm, stimmt. Haben wir die eigentlich schon zurückbekommen?" Lili ließ fertig den Kopf hängen. „Das waren keine Tests!" „Ach, nicht?" „NEIN! Das war unser Abschluss – Exam für dieses Jahr!" „Ab...schluss...Ex...am...", wiederholte Sasuke langsam. Bevor Lili jedoch antworten konnte, wurde die Tür aufgerissen und Sirius und James traten ein. Verwirrt starrten Lili und Sasuke auf die beiden. Sasuke klappte ihr Buch zu, stand auf und steuerte zielstrebig auf den Schlafsaal zu, als sie plötzlich von hinten festgehalten wurde. „Wohin so eilig? Willst du mir nicht gratulieren?", fragte Sirius und drückte Sasuke stärker an sich. „Wofür sollte ich dich beglückwünschen?" „Das ich das Examen geschafft habe!" Sasuke hob die Augenbrauen und forschte nach: „Und wie soll ich dir gratulieren? Handschlag oder Rede?" „Wie wär's mit einem Kuss?", meinte Sirius und drehte Sasuke zu sich. Lili und James standen verwundert da. Sasuke errötete leicht, fasste sich dann aber wieder, holte mit der Hand aus und knallte Sirius eine, die sich gewaschen hatte. „Hier sind meine Glückwünsche für dich! Ciao, ciao!", erwiderte sie und verschwand. „Hm, ich denke sie mag mich.", meinte Sirius und grinste. „Das glaub ich weniger.", warf Lili ein und machte Sirius Hoffnungen zu nichte. James legte seinen Arm um Lili und meinte: „Ich denke, wir zwei hübschen sollten nun die Kurve kratzen!" „1.: Was heißt hier WIR? 2.: Hübsch bin nur ich und 3.:", Lili machte eine kurze Pause, löste sich aus dem Griff und setzte wütend fort, „FINGER WEG!" Sauer stapfte sie Sasuke nach. „Frauen. Wer versteht die schon?", murmelte James und schüttelte den Kopf. Sirius enthielt sich seines Kommentars.  
  
Währendessen im Schlafsaal...

...Lili und Sasuke lagen in ihren Betten und diskutierten: „Was bildet sich dieser Kerl eigentlich ein? Ich ihn küssen! Pah!" Lili blickte sie etwas skeptisch an. „Was sollen diese Blicke?" „Ach...nichts..." „Ja klar." „Ist doch jetzt egal. Aber mal im Ernst, gib's zu! Du magst Sirius!" Lili grinste Sasuke breit an. Sasuke ihrerseits hob die Augenbraun. „Aber natürlich.", murmelte sie. Dann grinste sie und erwiderte: „Genauso wie du James!" „Das mit James und mir ist etwas völlig anderes.", gab Lili zur Antwort. „Aber sicher doch.", meinte Sasuke und fügte in Gedanken noch hinzu: „Hm...eigentlich, wenn ich so recht bedenke...Sirius ist schon..." Mit diesen Gedanken schlief Sasuke ein.  
  
1 Woche später...

...ein kleiner roter Brief lag am nächsten Morgen auf Sasukes Bett. Nach der 1. Stunde ging sie in den Schlafsaal um eines ihrer Bücher zu holen, da fiel ihr das rote Stück Papier auf. Sie hob ihn auf und begann zu lesen:  
  
**Liebste Sasuke!  
  
Da meine Briefschreiblünsze mich anscheinend verlassen haben, komm ich gleich zur Sache. Du kannst dich doch sicher noch daran erinnern, dass ich dir mal von dem Anwesen meiner verstorbenen Eltern erzählt habe. Lange Rede, kurzer Sinn. Ich lade dich am Wochenende in das Haus der Familie Black ein. Mich würde es freuen wenn du kommen würdest.  
  
In Liebe,  
Sirius  
**  
(Da uns nichts zum Brief eingefallen ist, kam dies heraus...(grins))  
  
„Sirius...", dachte Sasuke. Sie setzte sich, etwas benommen, auf ihr Bett. „Na toll...", murmelte sie. „Und was soll ich darauf jetzt antworten?!" „Wie wäre es mit "Ja"?" Sasuke schreckte hoch und sah Sirius, der in der Tür stand. „W...Wie bist du" „Sagen wir einfach, dass ich einen Geheimgang gefunden habe.", unterbrach Sirius sie. Danach ging er langsam auf sie zu. „Also, willst du?"  
  
Sasuke stand vor dem großen Anwesen der Blacks. Sie schluckte noch einmal fest, nahm sich dann jedoch ein Herz und klopfte. Sie lauschte in die Stille. Plötzlich vernahm sie dumpfe Geräusche. Schritte. Sie kamen näher. Vor der Tür kehrte kurze Stille ein. Plötzlich wurde die Tür aufgerissen und Sasuke erblickte Sirius. „Sasuke! Da bist du ja!", meinte Sirius freudig und lächelte. Sasuke blickte ihn von oben bis unten an. Er trug eine schwarze Hose und dazu ein braunes Hemd. Sein schwarzer Umhang flatterte. „H...hallo.", stotterte Sasuke. Sirius betrachtete das Mädchen. Sasuke hatte ein bodenlanges, ärmelloses, weinrotes Kleid an. Ihre schwarzen Haare trug sie heute, seltener Weise, offen. Ihre rehbraunen Augen strahlten vor Wärme. Sirius löste seinen Blick von dem schönen Mädchen, räusperte sich und meinte dann: „Komm doch rein!" Sasuke lächelte verlegen und trat ein. Hinter ihr fiel die schwere Eichentür knarrend ins Schloss. Rosenblätter lagen am Boden verstreut. Die Kerzen an den Wänden flackerten. Sasuke blickte sich um. Es war stockfinster; nur die Kerzen an den Wänden und auf den Tischen und Regalen beleuchteten die Räume. „Hier entlang.", sprach Sirius und geleitete Sasuke ins Esszimmer. „Das Essen ist schon angerichtet." Sasuke staunte nicht schlecht, als sie das Esszimmer betrat. Auf dem Tisch standen rote Rosen, auf einem schwarzen Tischtuch. Besteck und Teller waren silbern. Genauso wie auch die Gläser. Kerzen standen am Boden, auf dem Tisch und auf den restlichen Regalen. Der Boden war mit Rosenblättern übersäht. „Wow. Sirius hat sich ganz schön viel Mühe gegeben...", dachte Sasuke. Ihre Gedanken wurden aber durch Sirius Stimme unterbrochen: „Setz dich doch!" Sirius zog einen Stuhl heraus und bot ihn, Gentlemanlike, Sasuke an. „D...danke", stotterte Sasuke und setzte sich. „Ich hoffe du magst Fondue.", meinte Sirius und nahm den Deckel von dem Topf, der in der Mitte des Tisches stand. „Eigentlich...schon...", begann Sasuke erneut zu stottern. „Was ist bloß los mit mir? Ich bin doch sonst nicht so...", dachte sie. „Gut.", erwiderte Sirius lächelnd, ging dann auf den Sessel, Sasuke gegenüber, zu und setzte sich. Einige Zeit schwiegen sich die beiden an. „Ähm...nun ja...du siehst...ähm...gut aus.", versuchte Sirius das Gespräch einzuleiten. „Danke.", wisperte Sasuke. „Du solltest deine Haare öfter offen tragen. Das steht dir." Sasuke sah auf und blickte in das grinsende Gesicht von Sirius. Sasuke spürte, wie sie schlagartig rot wurde. „Ich denke...wir sollten jetzt...ähm...essen!", sprach Sirius wieder. Sasuke nickte und nahm sich einen Spieß. „War James eigentlich sehr sauer?", begann Sasuke. Sirius hob den Kopf und blickte sie verwirrt an. „Wieso?" „Weil ich ihm, für dieses Jahr, seinen Posten als Sucher im Quidditch-Team genommen hab'.", fuhr Sasuke fort. „Ach so, das meinst du. Nein, war er nicht. Jetzt konnte er wenigstens mal mit Lili im Publikum mitfiebern...", gab Sirius grinsend zur Antwort. Sasuke gab nur ein leises "Ah ja" von sich und widmete sich wieder ihrem Essen. Stille kehrte wieder ein. Nur das Brutzeln des Fetts war zu hören. Sasuke spießte etwas desinteressiert ein Stückchen Fleisch auf und hielt es in die erhitzte Flüssigkeit. Sirius kaute gelangweilt an seinem Brot und dachte: „Wenn das so weiter geht, wird sie sicher bald gehen. Heute ist meine letzte Chance ihr meine Liebe zu gestehen. In zwei Tagen reist sie ja schon wieder ab." Sirius begann zu seufzen. Sasuke blickte ihn fragend an. „Was ist?" „Hm? Nichts...es ist...nichts..." Sasuke hob die Augenbraun. „Ich habe immer gemerkt, wenn du gelogen hast und das hat sich auch noch nicht geändert. Mich kannst du nicht belügen. Also, was bedrückt dich?" Sirius schwieg. Dann stand er plötzlich auf und ging auf Sasuke zu. Er beugte sich zu ihr hinunter und starrte in ihre braunen Augen. „Er wird doch nicht...", dachte Sasuke und schluckte. „Jetzt oder nie! Tu es! Das ist der perfekte Augenblick sich näher zu kommen. So eine Chance werde ich nie wieder bekommen.", dachte Sirius, blieb aber regungslos stehen. „Ich kann's nicht...Später. Lieber noch nicht es wäre...zu...spontan." Sasuke fühlte, wie ihr Herz schneller zu schlagen begann. Ihr Puls raste förmlich. Was würde er jetzt wohl tun? „Ähm...willst du...spazieren gehen?" „Äh...ja. Gerne.", gab Sasuke zur Antwort. Sirius öffnete die Terrassentür und trat ins Freie; Sasuke folgte ihm schweigend. Die beiden schritten einen schmalen, düsteren Waldpfad entlang. Hin und wieder vernahmen sie einen Schrei einer Eule. Schweigend gingen die beiden nebeneinander her. Tropf. Kleine, nasse Tropfen fielen vom Himmel. Es begann zu regnen. Ein kalter Wind kam auf und durchblies die Kronen der Bäume. Sirius nahm Sasuke an der Hand und meinte: „Komm! Ich kenn da in der Nähe einen kleinen Unterschlupf. Da können wir warten bis der Regen nach lässt." Sasuke nickte und folgte Sirius ins Unterholz. Ein paar Minuten später standen sie vor einem Hochstand. Sasuke musterte das zerbrechliche Stück Holz. „Sieht nicht sehr...stabil aus." „Ist es aber.", entgegnete Sirius und fügte noch hinzu: „Komm, ich helfe dir!" Sasuke nickte und begann hinauf zu klettern. Sirius folgte ihr. Als sie oben angekommen waren, setzten sie sich hin und lauschten dem Lied des Regens. Abermals heulte der Wind durch die Blätter. Sasuke begann zu zittern. „Kalt?", fragte Sirius und blickte Sasuke an. Sasuke nickte und meinte: „Ein bisschen..." Sirius legte seinen Arm um sie und fragte: „Besser?" Sasuke wurde rot. Dann aber legte sie ihren Kopf auf Sirius Schulter und meinte: „Viel besser."  
  
Sirius öffnete den Reißverschluss von Sasukes Kleid. Danach drückte er das Mädchen auf das Bett. Er beugte sich über sie und kam näher. Sasuke spürte wie ihr Herz schneller zu schlagen begann. Sie schloss die Augen. Sasuke spürte den warmen Atem von Sirius auf ihrer Haut. Zärtlich berührten sich ihre Lippen. Sasuke spürte die kühlen Hände von Sirius, die ihre Schultern hinunter glitten und die Träger ihres Kleides mit sich führten. Als das Kleid schließlich bei Sasukes Hüften angelangt war, senkte Sirius seinen Kopf und gab Sasuke einen Kuss auf den Hals. Sirius spürte, wie das Adrenalin in seinem Körper stieg, als Sasuke vorsichtig begann sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen. Anschließend machte sie sich an seiner Hose zu schaffen. Sirius hob sein Gesicht wieder auf die Höhe von Sasukes. Er gab ihr einen langen Kuss, dann sah er ihr lächelnd in das Gesicht. Sasuke erwiderte sein Lächeln. Und dann...


End file.
